


Shattered Bones

by TheGoddessDivine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoddessDivine/pseuds/TheGoddessDivine
Summary: Members of the First Order are mysteriously dying within the safety of the Supremacy, their bodies turning up in unnerving and grotesque displays. Serving loyally as Commander, Supreme Leader Snoke tasks you with uncovering the truth alongside his unpredictable apprentice, Master Knight Kylo Ren. Faced with no other choice, you begin your task of looking for answers, discovering a truth along the way that’s more horrifying than the bodies left in its wake…





	Shattered Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of III
> 
> This fic is a gift for the winner of my 500 Follower Giveaway over on my Tumblr (@jedi-goddess-temple). The prompt was so good I turned it into a three part piece. More coming soon, enjoy!

The stormtrooper’s body was mangled in an unnatural and grotesque display. The only way the corpse was even identifiable as a trooper was the splotchy sheen of white armor beneath crimson and charred stains. Arguably more horrendous than the sight was the revolting stench of rotting flesh, tinged with an odd odor you couldn’t quite place.

General Hux was gagging silently behind you, trying his best to maintain professional composure. After a few deep breaths, however, his churning stomach got the best of him as he turned and doubled over near the far wall, spewing his breakfast across the floor. Even Captain Phasma was shifting uncomfortably, though the filters of her mask were probably helping contain the foul stench.

You had dismissed the two sanitation troopers who had found the unfortunate soldier; a young man that had long been assumed a deserter. You supposed it would have been more shocking had this been the first instance of finding a gruesome scene deep within the engine rooms of the Supremacy, but this was now the fourth one in a month. This one, like the others, was gruesome and dirty, though the scene itself was spotless with no mess beyond the body. The spine of the trooper, too, was left laying in front of the body, twisted and mangled with bits of flesh still clinging to the vertebrae.

“Commander, would you like this one disposed of like the others?” Phasma’s voice brought you back to the matter at hand.

You nodded and turned away, knowing the image was already seared in your brain, ripe for hauntings of your consciousness when you laid down to rest later that night. Stopping by Hux, you cleared your throat as he struggled to stand, wiping remnants of bile from his mouth.

“Should I alert the Supreme Leader or should you, General?” you inquired, doing your best not to look at the sick on the floor.

“I-I will go with you–“

“You should go to the medical bay, you’re paler than normal,” your jibe went unnoticed, signifying just how poorly Hux felt as he stood to his full height and straightened his uniform.

“Yes, yes alright. I reported the first three anyway…” he trailed off as he made a beeline for the end of the hallway, you suspected from another wave of nausea based on the green color of his face.

You crinkled your nose as you pulled out your data pad and ordered a cleaning droid for Hux’s mess, making your way to the exit as well with Captain Phasma not far on your heels.

* * *

“Another stormtrooper you say, Commander?”

You always hated Snoke’s throne room, the gaudiness of it insulting your good taste. But the Supreme Leader had a way of commanding your attention away from the excessive drapes and tapestries.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. A gruesome find like the last ones, with…” you paused to lick your lips and breath through your nose, willing the feint churning of your stomach to dissipate, “–with the spine completely removed from the body, laying in front of it. None of us are quite sure what to make of it.”

Snoke nodded and leaned back some in his rather uncomfortable looking chair. Glancing to the Praetorian Guards on either side of him, he waved his hand to dismiss them, waiting until only the two of you remained. You shifted slightly, never liking to be left alone with him.

“This matter will remain private, between the two of us Commander, am I understood?” he eyed your carefully, no doubt using the Force to prod your mind.

You nodded sharply, assured of your capabilities and position within the First Order. You had served dutifully your whole life; Snoke had no reason to doubt your loyalty.

“Good. I don’t need gossip within the ranks to distract anyone of the First Order’s goals.”

His tone dropped as he beckoned your closer, to which you hastily complied

“I have some, concerns, about my young apprentice, Master Knight Ren. He has seemed troubled lately, and I suspect he has something to do with these…accidents. He has quite a temper and might be releasing it on the lower ranks.”

He waved his hand in unconcerned and bored circles, signaling his lack of sympathy for the dead troopers. Having been around him long enough, you buried your disgust at his actions deep within your psyche.

“What would you like me to do, Supreme Leader?”

His eyes looked you up and down leeringly, causing your stomach to lurch unpleasantly.

“You are…an attractive specimen, Commander. Use that charm of yours to approach Kylo Ren. See if it is indeed him who is causing such a ruckus. You have my permission to use whatever means necessary.”

You must have blanched at the words leaving his mouth, as Snoke threw his head back and released a cruel laugh.

“Come now, Commander, I don’t put it beyond you to do what you must for the First Order. Besides, I am not asking you,” his tone shifted quickly again to the threatening tenor you knew too well, “I am _telling_ you.”

Nostrils flaring slightly, you nodded again as he locked eyes with you. The cool wash of the Force entered your mind, though you did nothing to react. It was better not to fight it.

“The reason, _Commander_ , that I don’t personally ask Kylo is beyond your concern. An officer of the First Order would never understand the delicate dance between Master and Apprentice. I suggest you scrub your mind of any such doubt.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you quickly recovered, cursing yourself for not better controlling the busy stream of your thoughts.

Raising his crooked hand, the light glinting from his onyx ring, you felt the hairs on your neck stand to attention before a heavy weight settled deep in the back of your skull. You furrowed your brows as the foreign sensation, eyes inquisitive.

“I have placed a barrier in your mind as to this little assignment of yours. Kylo can do all the probing he would like,” another predatory smirk came to Snoke’s lips, “he won’t know of your mission.”

Leaning back again, Snoke waived his hand to dismiss you, leaving any further questions you had unanswered.

Eager to leave, you gave a slight bow and hurried away, your boots echoing loudly on the metal floor.

* * *

Hand hesitating before the harsh metal door, you took a deep breath before rapping lightly. Footfall came from beyond the door as you immediately stood to attention. You weren’t very familiar with the Master Knight of Ren - at least not personally. His huge, hulking frame was always menacing, no matter the context in which you saw it.

The door hissed open and you were met with the maskless man, his expression annoyed though slightly inquisitive. He wore high-waisted, black pants and the matching rigged tunic of his usual attire.  

“What?” he spat, eyes narrowed and impatient.

“Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke has asked me to enlist your help to discover the perpetrator behind the recent–“ you quickly glanced over your shoulder to make sure the hallways were free of anyone who might be listening, “ _disappearances_.”

The word came out as a whisper as you leaned forward some, having to shift to your tiptoes to compensate for his height.

Kylo considered you for a moment with bored disdain, leaving your words hanging in the air in a way that made you feel silly. It was definitely not a good idea to get involved with anything that would associate you with the angry saber-wielder, but Snoke had removed any option of backing out on your part. Your fear about the situation meant very little to those whom you served.

The cool, unnatural feeling of the Force intrusion of your mind came as no surprise. Kylo ran the Force over your recent thoughts, finding the edited version Snoke had provided, no doubt. The unsettling feeling didn’t last long as he rolled his eyes.

“And what, _exactly_ , am I supposed to do about that? Stormtroopers are disposable for a reason, as is the rest of the First Order’s grunts.”

The remark stung, especially coming from a leader of the First Order. The lives of you and your comrades meant very little it seemed, though you pushed that down.

“Maintaining morale is a critical part in ensuring loyalty and dedication, sir. Desertion is sure to rise if the men and women of the First Order feel they are not safe in their own beds. It’s in our best interest to squash any doubts,” you opined.

Pursing his lips in agitation, he a deep grumble came from his chest as he turned from you to return to the depths of his quarters. His monotoned voice called over his shoulder.

“Don’t stand there all-day Commander, let’s make this quick. I have _much_ better things to do.”

Complying quickly, you slipped into the large room, the door hissing closed behind you. Hands remaining clasped behind your back, you strode towards where the Knight of Ren had wandered. He stood at a hologram table, typing away and swiping at the ethereal display. He accessed the reports of the unfortunate incidents after passing the security clearance with a press of his palm, reading them quickly and flipping through the pictures expressionlessly.

“Whoever this is knows what he is doing,” he muttered, more to himself than to you.

“–or her,” you contributed without thinking.

Kylo glanced up at you, his eyes considering your own. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk.

“Yes, or her.”

You cleared your throat uncomfortably before speaking. Although Snoke suspected Kylo to be the killer, you wanted the man before to think you believed him a non-suspect.

“The spines of all the bodies have been removed in the same manner. No tools or signs of struggle have been found at any of scenes.”

Kylo nodded as you spoke, flipping again through the images projected before him. You averted your eyes to save yourself from re-smelling the findings - the scents having been particularly distinct and revolting.

Kylo quirked his brow at you, clearly amused.

“Weak stomach, Commander?” he taunted, standing to his full height and moving towards you from around the table.

You shook your head.

“No, just trying not to remember the smell is all.”

Kylo cocked his head, brows now furrowed.

“What smell?”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes at the obvious question.

“The bodies were all beginning to decay after they were found – fermenting almost. The smell was revolting to say the least.”

“They smelt fermented?” he questioned, eyes looking around as he pondered the statement.

“Yes, I-I am not sure how to describe it. It was almost–” you clamored for the right word, slightly disgusted with the one you settled on, “–yeasty.”

Kylo turned back to the table and made a few rushed movements, pulling up more records. Turning suddenly, he motioned for you to read what he had summoned. You complied once again and walked forward, standing side by side as his large hand pointed at the inventory list before you.

“These are all the medical inventory records kept by the med droids. The smell sounds similar to a symoxin.”

You read the information quickly, admittedly unfamiliar with the routine painkiller used in the medical bay. Having never seen battle from beyond the safety of the ship, you were lucky to have had few trips to see the med droids.

“Why would they all have pain killers in their system? And why would it smell when the bodies decayed?” you inquired, using your finger to zoom in on the picture of the small vial.

“In extremely concentrated doses, symoxin can be used as a knock-out poison,” Kylo explained, watching you intently, “if done right, it leaves a person aware of their surroundings but unable to move or speak.”

You were horrified as you put the pieces together.

“So, they could all feel what was happening to them, but couldn’t move or do anything?”

 Kylo nodded, leaning back some and crossing his arms.

“It would make them all remain quiet and immobile while the killer did his–“ you heard him smirk, “ _or her_ , work.”

You did not see any humor in the situation, and fought the urge to remind him that four innocent soldiers had been butchered within their own base. But you remained silent as Kylo continued to ramble information.

“It would explain the stench as well, since such a concentrated dose would leave behind a yeasty smell to it. Without a ventilated area, the bodies would maintain it within their tissues.”

“How do you know all of this?” the semi-accusation left your mouth before you could stop it, regret immediately burning your cheeks as your unchecked tone made clear your intention.

You kept your eyes cast to the table as you felt him stiffen next to you. Suddenly, his hand was on your throat, tightening his grip and he yanked you upwards to meet his scalding gaze.

“ _Is that an accusation, Commander_?” he dared, lips snarled, “You come and ask for my help, and when I give it, you have the audacity to assume me to be the culprit?”

You gripped tightly at his forearm, gasping as little air could make its way into your lungs.

“N-no!” you choked, fearful tears beginning to well in your eyes, “Y-you wouldn’t – I’m sure – wouldn’t waste – s-such time a-and energy – Master Knight–“

The edges of your vision were beginning to darken, your grip going slack on his arm. Mercifully, he dropped you before you blacked out and you gasped as you hit the hard floor, sucking in as much air as you could between coughs and sputters.

Kylo squatted down to your level as you attempted to compose yourself, resting his arms on his thighs before gingerly placing the pad of his finger under your chin. He tipped it upwards and looked down at you with inquisitive thought.

“That’s why Snoke sent you here, isn’t it?” he whispered, nodding along as you bobbed your head rapidly, too fearful and stunned to lie.

“ _Shhh_ ,” he cooed, moving his hand to wipe away a stray tear from your cheek.

You winced at the gesture but found no threat or pain from the movement. He ebbed a calm storm that terrified you to your core.

“I’m not the one doing this,” his full, soft lips moved slowly as whispered to you, “and I will help you figure out who did. _But_ –“

You shook despite yourself, fearful of the Force-wielder before you and his unreadable gaze.

“–you _will not_ doubt me again. Am I understood?” his voice was soft, gentle almost, though the threat was as clear as could be.

All you could muster was an enthusiastic nod, trying to make yourself as small as possible on the floor beneath him.

“Good, good. Now,” he stood back up to his full height before, to your surprise, offering his hand towards you, “let’s go to the medical bay and see who has been in and out of the inventory, Commander.”

You looked at the hand suspiciously, your breath still ragged and uneven. His face remained unreadable as you hesitantly took it, his large hand wrapping around your much smaller one and pulling you to your feet.

 


End file.
